


Loyal to No One

by Renne



Category: Captain America (2011)
Genre: Angst, F/M, substitution fucking, the ot3 you have when you don't have an ot3, unresolved sexual tension (of sorts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renne/pseuds/Renne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bucky is a douchebag except... maybe he's not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loyal to No One

**Author's Note:**

> On [LJ](http://futureperfect.livejournal.com/885843.html).

Bucky knows no one will ever look at him first, not anymore, not while the new and improved Steve is in the room. He's second best, playing second fiddle, and while he knows he can't begrudge Steve the right to be first for once (for ever), the knowledge makes Bucky reckless. 

Makes him sharp.

He sets his sights on Peggy, because who else could he choose but the woman who wanted only Steve and dismissed Bucky like he was inconsequential? The woman Steve could have in a heartbeat if he wasn't such a fool, really she was the only one he could choose.

Bucky gets her when she's weak, when she's angry at Steve for... well, he doesn't know, doesn't care. He gets her when she's weak and wants to hurt Steve because he hurt her and it's something Bucky can relate to, this wanting to hurt Steve, when he feels it in the aching clench of his jaw, the metallic tang like blood in the back of his throat.

And she lets him, Steve's Peggy does, lets him talk her into a drink (not a dance) and then into coming back to his place. It's a mutual understanding they've come to though it's never once even mentioned, and Bucky fucks Peggy in his bed with his eyes wide open. He fucks her in all the ways she wants him to, he does everything she asks and only asks the one thing in return: "Look at me," he orders, rocking into her. She's tight around him, hot under him, head thrown back and eyes closed. "Look at me," he coaxes, never once taking his eyes from her.

 _Look at me and know we're what neither of us want_.

From the start he can't imagine she's someone she's not because he thinks she's all wrong (a woman, for starters, and it goes from there), and she can't imagine he's someone he's not because he's half the size of the man she wants and half the man too, a harsh and bitter complement to Steve's all American charm.

No, Bucky tells her to keep her eyes open, keep 'em on him, so neither of them can pretend this could possibly be something it's not.

But then... it's when she looks at him, really looks at him, like she's not imagining someone else in his place that he loses it; his steady pace stutters and falls to pieces and he comes, hips jerking as he tries to kiss her around the gasping breaths he can't complete. He mutters her name ( _her name_ ) into the tangle of her hair, his own eyes closed now as she tightens her legs around him. Maybe he's the one who's all wrong.

Bucky doesn't leave her there though, because he mightn't be a gentleman--neither of them would be here if he were--but he's not a complete asshole, and once he pulls out of her and discards the used rubber he slithers down, hands gliding over slick skin, and finishes her off with his mouth.

He lets Peggy close her eyes then, lets her imagine it's someone else between her thighs, because no, he's not a complete asshole. He fucks her with his tongue then his fingers as he sucks at her clit and Peggy clutches at his hair. She pushes against his mouth and Bucky's forgotten how a woman sounds when she's about to come.

She's quiet and she nearly smothers him with her thighs, but she gives him back something in the soft exhalation of a word. It's not what he expected. 

" _James_."


End file.
